Conventional propel/repel lipstick dispensers typically have an outer helical cam track sleeve and a longitudinal track innerbody rotatable inside the cam sleeve to axially propel and retract an elevator cup with a lug or lugs that track in the cam track and in the longitudinal track,
It is known in the art to provide cosmetic dispensers such as lipstick cases with a desirable frictional drag "feel" to the consumer operator when the dispenser is operated to extend or retract the cosmetic stick. It is desirable in providing such a feel that the swivel torque needed to rotate the components to dispense the lipstick remain nearly constant, regardless of whether the dispenser is nearly full or exhausted of the cosmetic. The swivel torque should be significant enough to impart a firm feel to the dispenser. Looseness, uneven drag, or inconsistency of torque can be interpreted by the consumer as indicating an inferior quality product.
Recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,126 to Holloway and Ackermann issued Jun. 28, 1994, a lipstick dispenser is proposed that provides desirable swivel drag while also preventing pomade back-off. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,126 is hereby incorporated by reference. This dispenser is very effective in eliminating problems of pomade back-off.
Pomade back-off occurs when a consumer is using a lipstick dispenser and the force of applying the lipstick to the consumer's lips pushes the pomade and elevator cup down the helical and longitudinal tracks of the dispenser. Pomade back-off is generally prevented when the pomade is fully extended by providing horizontal locking tracks at the upper end of the inner body longitudinal tracks. However, if the consumer does not fully extend the pomade (as can often occur when a new lipstick is being used), the locking tracks are unavailing since the elevator cup is not extended sufficiently to engage in the locking tracks. Pomade back-off is most noticeable in single turn dispensers (in which the cam tracks extend around 360 degrees of the dispenser) which have relatively higher cam angles, so that pressure on the elevator cup tends to move the cup and pomade back down the cam and innerbody tracks. This problem is less acute in higher turn dispensers such as double or triple turn dispensers. However, for the convenience of a consumer, a single turn dispenser is preferable as it is easier and more elegant to use.
The described dispenser effectively eliminates problems of pomade back-off. However, it has been found in a few combinations that the dispenser's cam sleeve and surrounding decorative A-shell can be moved upwardly on the innerbody sufficiently to leave a discernable gap between the decorative A-shell and the decorative base surrounding the lower end of the innerbody. This is aesthetically unpleasing. The problem arises particularly when a cap is used that friction fits onto the decorative A-shell. The cap ribs engage and push the A-shell downwardly until it stops against a base shoulder. Then, when the consumer removes the cap, the frictional engagement of the cap ribs will cause the decorative A-shell and cam sleeve to also be pulled upwardly, creating the undesirable gap between the A-shell and the base shoulder.